emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Mowlam
Harry Mowlam was a character in Emmerdale Farm from 1983 to 1986. Harry Mowlam was mad, bad and quite dangerous. He was a farmer and quarry owner who terrorised Beckindale. He committed robbery and made sexual advances on Dolly Skilbeck and met a grizzly end when he was beaten to death by Derek Warner. No one, apart from Seth mourned his passing, as they all felt the village was a much better place without the nasty Mowlam causing trouble, and the villagers felt the same about his equally nasty killer when he got put in prison. He first appeared in Episode 837 (6th December 1983) and last appeared in Episode 1018 (28th January 1986). Harry was played by actor Godfrey James. Biography Backstory Harold Mowlam was born in about 1930. He lived in Beckindale and ran a quarry for many years. He never married or had any children. Over the years he gained a reputation as a fearsome quarry owner who drove like a maniac and was never afraid to use his fists to settle arguments. He was also vulgar and often liked to hound women. 1983-1985 Harry Mowlam was the nasty quarry owner. He bought some land in Beckindale and his nasty ways affected the village. Harry also referred to himself by his name, such as "Harry Mowlam is not short of a few bob". In December 1983, Matt Skilbeck thought Mowlam was hurting his own dog. In January 1984, Mowlam knocked Jackie Merrick off his motorbike and scared off Mike Conrad, Archie Brooks as well as Jackie, as Mowlam refused to pay them for a job they did for him. Mowlam was not a man to get involved with. Mowlam then left the Sugdens and Skilbeck's alone for over a year. In October 1985, Harry, Derek Warner and Keith Johnson staged a robbery on a security van. They hid the proceeds on Harry's land. Harry also sabotaged the Sugdens' harvest at Emmerdale Farm. Harry also harassed Dolly Skilbeck to get at his rival Matt Skilbeck, at Emmerdale Farm. Dolly even had a miscarriage in November 1985 due to Mowlam giving her a fright. Jackie Merrick suspected Mowlam was involved in the robbery so told Sgt Ian MacArthur when McArthur stopped Jackie for driving an untaxed van. The next day, Sgt MacArthur visited Mowlam at the qaurry and found nothing, but did not look hard enough as Mowlam sneakily put some metal sheets over the buried loot and acted innocent. McArthur then accused Jackie of wasting police time as he found nothing at the quarry. Due to the visit from the police, Harry quickly moved the stolen proceeds from his quarry to a remote field, and built a tacky corrugated iron sheep pen over it. Harry even made Jackie Merrick's girlfriend Sita Sharma uncomfortable when he made a racist remark to her at Christmas 1985. 1986-build up to his murder Harry bragged about his money to everyone. Harry also said he could buy out all the businesses in Beckindale if he wanted. Derek overheard so he and Keith roughed Harry up, telling him not to tell anyone any more. Harry also saw Matt Skilbeck taking his neglected sheep but only to give them some magnesium to treat them. Harry accused Matt of having it in for him, and that Matt was in on it with Alan Turner, Jack Sugden and Henry Wilks to try and show Harry Mowlam up and humiliate him. Matt said he would return the sheep soon. Mowlam then allowed Matt to take the sheep. When Matt left, Mowlam shot a bird in anger. 3 of Mowlam's sheep died and 2 of them were returned to Mowlam. Mowlam said the sheep dying was not on his land and not by his hand. He wanted compensation, and continued to make the Sugden and Skilbeck's life miserable. Mowlam even made more sexual advances to Dolly, and almost raping her, by trying to come onto her, saying she would like a struggle in bed, so she ran off. When Matt found out, he was angry and vowed that Mowlam would not do that again. In late January 1986, Derek Warner heard yet more info that Harry was throwing his weight around so knocked on his caravan door but he was not in. The same day Harry was stealing some of Matt's sheep, as he blamed them for the death of his badly neglected sheep while in Matt's care. Matt hijacked the van, and made Mowlam crash into a wall. Mowlam then dragged Matt out of the truck and threw him around and punched him repeatedly. Mowlam then said "I'm gonna take you. Get up Skilbeck, I'm gonna break your bloody back". Mowlam then had Matt in a bear hug, and almost suffocated him but Matt had his arms free, so he grabbed Mowlam round the neck in self defence to get free. Mowlam let go of Matt. Mowlam then hit Matt again, so Matt hit him back. Mowlam tripped and fell down the river bank. He then sat up in the river and said "I'll have you Skilbeck. You and your whole rotten village". Matt was left dazed after the fight. Derek stood nearby and watched the fight and then as Harry waded off downstream, Derek beat him to death then scarpered, leaving Harry's lifeless body in the stream. Harry's body lay undiscovered overnight. Harry Mowlam was around 55 years of age when he was killed. Aftermath of murder The following morning after Harry Mowlam's murder, Henry Wilks went for a morning walk and found Harry's body, battered and bruised. He was shocked and called the police. He told Amos Brearly how he found Mowlam's dead body and how it had fear and terror in his eyes, and was badly knocked about. Amos said Harry probably died how he lived, in a fight. Matt was arrested as he had a fight with Mowlam but it had left Matt dazed and confused as he did not know if he killed him or not. Mowlam died from severe blows to the head and contusions on his neck and throat, suggesting he was held underwater. During the fight with Matt, Mowlam had him in a bear hug and Matt grabbed his neck and Harry let Matt go. But when Matt told the police this, the police thought Matt had held Mowlam underwater and killed him because of him causing Matt's wife to have a miscarriage, and terrorising her. In early February 1986, Sandie Merrick said that Derek may have been involved in the robbery. The police called Derek in but all they could prove was that the only connection between Mowlam and Derek Warner was Mowlam knew him so Warner was released. DS Webb also thought the Mowlam was not involved in the robbery and the only troublesome things he did was drive his van like a maniac and get into a bit of bother with his neighbours. Several of Mowlam's relatives wanted to lay claim to his land but the Sugden's wanted it as well. Alan Turner scoffed at the prospect of more Mowlam's descending on Beckindale. When Matt and Mr Wilks visited the scene when Matt was on bail, it transpired that Henry had found Mowlam's dead body 30 yards away from where Matt last saw him, and they knew Matt could not drag a 18 stone man downstream by himself in the dazed state he was in after the fight. Mowlam was much heavier than Matt. DS Webb was convinced that Matt may not have been sure where he last saw Mowlam and that he still could have killed him. In March 1986, after 2 autopsies on him, confirming he died of his injuries, not of a heart attack, Harry Mowlam's body was released and he was buried in Beckindale Village Cemetery. Seth was the only mourner, shows how hated Mowlam was. Even though he lived by the sword and died by the sword, Mowlam was finally at peace. Although hardly anyone would miss him as he was a real troublemaker, and the village would be a much safer place and a quieter place now that Mowlam was 6 feet under forever. Most villagers would be relieved that the nasty ruthless Mowlam was dead. Derek Warner started acting strangely, and suspiciously, hinting that he knew more about Mowlam's death than he was letting on, and was allowing Matt to take the blame. The police overheard Derek say to his partner in crime Keith that he killed Harry Mowlam. Derek was then arrested. Derek Warner later admitted to Harry Mowlam's murder. Matt was exonerated. For the next few months Matt was still haunted by Mowlam. In May 1986 he did say that he still could not stop thinking about Mowlam. Dolly said that Harry Mowlam is in the past now. Matt soon realised it was time to forget Mowlam and move on with his life. It would always however be at the back of his mind that he was once accused of murder. Legacy Many people were relieved that the villainous, troublesome Harry Mowlam was dead, and only Seth had mourned his passing. Although, the crimewave caused by the nasty Harry Mowlam, and his grizzly murder was to be felt in the village for years to come, and the killing was mentioned or referred to several times after his killer was caught. In July 1986, Mowlam's old land was being dug up now it was part of Emmerdale. Mowlam was mentioned that month as not having looked after it very well when he owned it. Mowlam was mentioned again in July 1986. In May 1987, Jackie spent the night in the cells after hitting a builder during a row over a proposed nuclear dump. Jackie and Matt got chatting and Matt was reminded by Jackie of his previous prison experience when he was accused of murder. In October 1987, Alan Turner told Eric Pollard that he thought Matt had a sinister side. Turner told Eric that Matt was once up on a murder charge, accused of killing Harry Mowlam, a local farmer. Turner said Matt got off, but that Emmerdale Farm acquired Mowlam's land. In June 1988, 2 and a half years after Harry Mowlam died, Dolly mentioned her 1985 miscarriage to Steve Fuller. She said after Sam was born she was going to have another baby but that went wrong. This was the miscarriage that Mowlam caused after making advances to Dolly and scaring her. In early September 1988, Jack Sugden said "Beckindale is hardly The Garden Of Eden" and at times over the years he has "cursed Beckindale, its weather and '''some of its people" over the years. No doubt Harry Mowlam comes under those people that Jack Sugden has cursed. In late 1989, Matt Skilbeck said "A few bad times as well" when talking about his years at Emmerdale Farm. Being accused of Mowlam's murder would have been one of those bad times. Even though it is over 30 years since his murder and he has been long forgotten, the remains of Harry Mowlam will lay buried in Emmerdale Village Cemetery forever. Memorable info '''Born: Unknown, about 1930 Died: 28th January 1986 Full Name: Harold Mowlam See also *Harry Mowlam - List of appearances *Murder of Harry Mowlam (1986) Gallery Emmie 20 dec 1983.png|Harry warns Matt and Jack, 1983. emmie mowlam drunk 1984.png|A drunken Harry Mowlam in 1984. emmie mowlam shoots bird.png|Harry gets ready to shoot a bird. emmie bird before being shot by harry mowlem.png|He sees the bird on the wall and blasts it dead with his gun. emmie bird after being shot by harry mowlem.png|The bird falls to the ground. Emmie mowlam in water.png|Mowlam carries on making more enemies and getting into fights. Emmie harry dead.png|Bye Bye Mowlam. Karma catches up with you and you are bumped off. emmie mowlam buried.png|Harry Mowlam is laid to rest. March 1986. Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1983. Category:Characters last seen in 1986. Category:Emmerdale bad boys. Category:Emmerdale deaths. Category:1986 deaths. Category:Quarrymen. Category:Villains. Category:Deceased characters Category:Emmerdale murder victims. Category:Births circa 1930.